


A One Iris Man

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iris finds out that Barry kissed her doppelganger on his trip to Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Iris Man

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I hate coming up with titles?

Iris leaned her head into Barry’s shoulder. “This is nice,” she said softly. “Why did we wait so long to try this?”

Barry pulled her a little closer. “Someone kept insisting we were just friends and then there was some idiot who waited too long to tell how he felt.”

“I bet our Earth-2 counterparts didn’t make things this complicated,” Iris said.

Barry laughed. “I have less game than the geek in wire frame glasses and a bow tie. That’s depressing.”

“Badass cop for a wife. I bet she asked him out,” Iris mused.

“She’s definitely the more…assertive one in the relationship,” Barry said.

Iris lifted her head up and studied Barry closely. “No!”

“What?” Barry said.

“You didn’t!” she said, pulling herself away to get a better look at him. “Oh, my God, you did!”

“Did what?”

“You made out with Other Iris!”

Barry remained silent.

“You did! You made out with Other Iris!”

Barry dropped his head down guiltily.

Iris laughed. “I cannot believe you! Poor Earth-2 Barry!”

“Hey, she kissed me!”

“Because she thought you were her husband. She didn’t know to be on the lookout for her hubby’s metahuman doppelganger,” Iris said. “And where was he when all this was going on?”

Barry cringed. “Handcuffed in a supply closet in STAR Labs.”

“You kidnapped Other Barry?! And kissed his wife?! What is wrong with you?” Iris said, her voice angry even though she couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the situation and the guilty look on Barry’s face.

“I was on a mission!” Barry insisted. “We were trying to save Jesse. You like Jesse.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Yes, I like Jesse, and I’m glad you saved her. But you don’t think you could have found a way to do that without kidnapping your counterpart and making out with his wife?”

“Wait, are you – are you jealous?”

“What? No,” Iris said.

A smile played at the corner of Barry’s lips. “You are. You’re jealous that she kissed me before you did.”

“I am not jealous of Earth-2 Iris,” she insisted. “I just feel bad for her. Her father dies, her husband gets kidnapped, and creepy doppelganger tricks her.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Barry said. “I didn’t even know they were married! I was just trying to figure out where Zoom was, and next thing I know she’s kissing me in the police station and asking me where my wedding ring was.”

“Uh huh. And I’m sure you did the chivalrous thing and turned her down gently.”

Barry didn’t respond.

“Exactly.”

“I had a cover to maintain. Barry Allen turning down kisses from Iris West? Suspicious in any world.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, sending a tingle down Iris’s spine. She pushed against his chest, making him groan as she pulled away.

“Oh, come on,” Barry said. “Look, next time I run into our doppelgangers, I will apologize profusely, okay? And I promise from now on to be a one Iris man. Okay?”

“Yeah, you better be,” she laughed, running a hand through his hair as she pulled Barry’s body back to hers.

As they sunk back into the kiss, Barry decided Iris definitely did not need to know about the kiss from the altered timeline.


End file.
